Captain Hyrule: Civil War: Airport Battle
by Captainjjb84
Summary: Based on the amazing airport fight in Captain America Civil War, I present to you the smashified version of it. I tired to match up the roles as best as possible. Some were more tricky than others. I'm gonna adapt two more scenes from Civil War for later stories. Hope you enjoy.
The two met under a old highway bridge just as planned. Link managed to hijack an old beetle car he found in a parking lot. Falco and Snake stayed in the car, Falco in the passenger seat while Snake sat in the back. Lucina took a good look at Link's choice of vehicle and smirked.

"I'm not sure you understand the concept of a getaway car," Lucina smirked as she opened the trunk of her car.

"It's low profile," Link replied.

"Good, because this stuff tend to draw crowds," she replied as she handed Link his shield.

"Can you move your seat up?" Snake asked Falco feeling squished in the back seat of the car.

"No," Falco replied, the two had their eyes glued to Link and Lucina.

"I owe you again," Link thanked Lucina.

"No hurry," Lucina replied. She looked at Link's car to see Snake in the back seat. "You know he tried to kill me."

"Sorry, we're close to fixing him," Link replied, fully aware of the damage that Snake had caused in the past. The two smiled at one another, then Link's smile faded. "They're gonna come looking for you."

"I know," Lucina replied. The two stared at one another again, a look of sadness taking over.

"Thank you Lucina," Link said. With nothing left to say he leaned in and kissed her. Lucina returned the offer. A moment the two had wanted to share with one another for a few years now ever since they first met.

"That was…" Lucina stumbled with her words.

"-Late," Link replied.

"Right.." Lucina said trying to get her thoughts straight. "I better go."

Lucina got back in her car, ready for anything and everything that would happen to her next, knowing that she was more than likely going to get caught for something like this. She didn't do it because she loved Link, she did it because she knows it's the right thing to do.

Link took the times from the trunk of her car and looked back at his car. Falco was laughing at the moment while Snake had a big stupid grin on his face.

—

In no time they arrived at the airport where they were to meet up with Pit and the others. They driver through the parking structure to find a large white van. They parked next to it and stepped out to be greeted by Pit and Zelda

"Cap," Pit greeted with a handshake.

"I wouldn't have called if I didn't have any other choice," Link apologized in advance.

"Hey man you're doing me a favour," Pit said as he looked at Zelda behind his shoulder. "And besides I like it."

"Thanks for having my back," Link said to Zelda.

"It was time to get off my ass," Zelda quipped, excited to be doing something for once.

"You got our other recruit?" Link asked. Pit walked over to the van.

"He's raring to go," Pit said as he opened up the van door to reveal Alph asleep. "Might want to get a little coffee in him. He should be good."

Alph bolted awake from the sound of the door opening. He stumbled out, wondering what the hell happened to him.

"What timezone is this?" Alph asked before setting eyes on Link. He walked over and began to shake his hand. "You're Captain Hyrule!"

"Mr. Alph," Link greeted, impressed by the strength of his grip.

"It's an honour," Alph said, still shaking Link's hand. "I'm shaking your hand too long. Wow this is awesome!"

He looked behind him to see Zelda smiling.

"He's Captain Hyrule," Alph said. He pointed to Zelda. "I know you too, you're great!"

He then grabbed Link's shoulders, admiring the sheer size of him.

"Wow, listen, I know you know a lot of super people," Alph tried to speak. "Thanks for thanking of me."

Link smiled at Alph's admiration of him realizing that Falco's choice of hero was prefect.

"Hey man," Alph pointed to Falco. It was the first time the two had met since Olimar gave him the mission to sneak into the Smashers HQ to steal some important technology.

"What's up Tic Tac," Falco replied, still rather bitter about their fight from before.

"Uh, you see, what happened last time," Alph tried to explain.

"It was a great audition, but it will never happen again," Falco said as he laughed about their last encounter. Alph had a look of dumbfoundedness on his face.

"Did he tell you what we're up against?" Link asked, getting to the point.

"Something about some…. Psycho assassins?" Alph said still in disbelief.

"We're outside the law on this one," Link explained. "If you come with us your are a wanted man."

"Yeah well, what else is new?" Alph smirked.

"We should get moving," Snake interupted, realizing how much time they just spent on introductions.

"We have a chopper lined up," Pit added.

Just then a alarm began to blare across the airport speaking foreign language. Snake was able to understand it though.

"They're evacuating the airport," Snake explained.

"It's started," Falco added.

"Aran?" Alph asked.

"Suit up," Link said.

—

Link ran out onto the tarmac fully armoured with his shield in hand. He saw the helicopter that Pit had mentioned. He darted for it, only for it to short circuit we got within ten feet of it. He looked up to see his enemy floating in the air: Samus. Samus darted to the ground along with Anthony Higgs, sporting armour of similar type.

"Wow, it's strange how many familiar faces you run into at the airport," Samus joked as she looked at Higgs. Her helmet disappeared into her armour to show her face.

"Definitely strange," Higgs added.

"Hear me out Samus," Link explained. "You have to find that psychiatrist, he's behind all of this."

Just then Lucario emerged next to Samus.

"Captain," Lucario greeted with a growl.

"Your highness," Link greeted with a low smile.

"Anyways, Groose gave me thirty-six hours to bring you in," Samus explained. "That was twenty-four hours ago. Can you help a brother out?"

"You're after the wrong guy," Link explained, realizing that Samus's ego was showing more than ever.

"Your judgement is skewed," Samus insulted Link. "You're old war buddy got innocent people killed-"

"And there are five more Snakes just like him!" Link explained. "I can't let the doctor find him first Samus."

"You see," Bayonetta began as she walked around Link. "You know what's about to happen. Do you really want to punch your way out of this one?"

Link looked back at Samus, her bruise under her right eye still clear from the fighting this did earlier.

"Alright, I've run out of patience," Samus said. "Underoos!"

Just then something stuck to Link's shield and was lifted from his arms then another stream of sticky substance bound his hands together. The being landed on a vehicle holding Link's shield: Greninja.

"Nice job kid," Samus thanked. Link just looked at him bizarrely wondering what the hell he was looking at.

"Thanks, well I could have stucked the landing a little bit better," the squeaky voice of Greninja began. "It's just the new suit and all…. Ms. Aran, the suit is perfect!

"Yeah we don't really need to start a conversation," Samus said, wanting him to shut up.

"Ok…." Greninja said looking down. He looked up at Link. "Captain, Big fan!"

"Yeah we'll talk about this later just— Good job," Samus explained ready to punch him out.

"It's just… hey everyone," Greninja said before shutting up for good.

"You've been busy," Link smirked, realizing that Samus just brought a kid to a battlefield.

"And you've been a complete idiot!" Samus began, pissed off more than normal. "Recruiting Pit, dragging in Zelda from a place she doesn't want to leave, a safe place! I'm trying to keep!— I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Smashers apart."

"You did that when you signed the accord," Link explained.

"Alright I'm done," Samus began. "You're gonna turn Snake over to us now or you're gonna come with us! Now because it's us!"

Link thought about what Samus said for a moment. Just then the voice in his ear piece began to talk.

"We found it," Falco explained. He used his remote sentry to fight the Smasher's jet that Samus and her party arrived in. "The Smashers jet in hangar five, just north of your location."

Link held his bound hands high in the air. Samus looked confused. Just then one of Pit's arrows fired and cut the liquid gel that was holding them together. Samus looked at Greninja, her helmet forming around her head.

"Alright Alph," Link said. Alph shrunk to Pikmin size prior to the fight as part of Link's plan. Greninja saw something move on the shield.

"We got something-" Greninja said before getting punched in the face by Alph who suddenly became human sized thanks to his suit. Alph grabbed the shield in the process.

"Whoa! What the hell was that!" Higgs yelled out confused as to what he saw.

"I believe this is your Captain Hyrule," Alpha said handing the shield back to him.

"Alright," Samus grumbled. "There's two on the parking deck, one of them is Zelda, I'm gonna go grab her. Higgs wanna take Cap?"

Samus ignited her thrusters and took off. Higgs used his scanners to find two heat signatures.

"I've found two heat signatures, Snake and Falco," Higgs explained.

"Snake is mine!" Lucario yelled out.

Link tossed his shield into Higgs who got knocked over.

"What should I do Ms. Aran?" Greninja asked.

"What we discussed!" Samus explained. "Keep you distance and use your gel to bind him."

"Alright copy that!" Greninja said as he took off.

Link tossed his shield at Lucario and made perfect contact. He grabbed him from behind and tried to pin him down. Lucario freed himself and rolled in front of Link.

"Move Captain!" Lucario ordered. "I won't ask a second time!"

The two engaged in a CQC style fight. Lucario being quick with his feet and claws.

Alph walked up to Bayonetta ready to fight.

"Look, I really don't want to hurt you," Alph explained, not wanting to hurt a beautiful lady that could clearly kick his ass.

"I wouldn't stress about it," Bayonetta explained as she went for a kick into Alph's right leg. She grabbed him arm and forced him into a hold. Alph activated his suit's power and shrunk to pikmin size. Bayonetta toppled to the ground while Alph held onto her wrist and pulled it around her back, putting her into a hold instead. From a distance it looked as if Bayonetta was having a seizure of sorts. Bayonetta activated her shock wrists and sent tiny Alph flying into a truck.

Greninja began to pursue Falco and Snake. He climbed on the windows on all fours.

"What the hell is that!?" Snake asked, bewildered by Greninja's appearance.

"Everyone had a gimmick these days," Falco explained.

Greninja slammed through the glass and kicked Falco to the floor. Snake went in for a punch with her robotic left hand by Greninja caught it with ease and admired it.

"You have a robot arm!?" Greninja exclaimed. "That is so cool!"

Falco activated his wing suit and tackled Greninja into the air. Greninja struggled to free himself.

"You have the right to remain silent!" Greninja explained as he freed himself.

Back on the tarmac, Samus flew through the air and fired missiles at Zelda and Pit around them, throwing them off their feet.

Lucario scratched Link's shield, managing to put four lengthy scratches into it. His claws were made of the same material as Link's shield. Their fighting skills were event matched, with no clear sign of who would win. Higgs got back on his feet and pulled out a giant electric baton.

"Sorry Cap, this won't kill you but it won't tickle either," Higgs explained as he approached. Lucario knocked Link to his feet. Higgs made his attack but Link blocked it with his shield, sending a shock wave into the air and breaking the baton in the process.

Samus finally caught up to Zelda and Pit and readied her weapons.

"Zelda, I think you hurt Mega Man's feelings," Samus explained readying her concussion cannon.

"You locked me in my room," Zelda said angry.

"Ok first, that's an exaggeration," Samus explained. "Second, I did it to protect you."

Zelda raised an eyebrow at that comment.

"Hey Pit," Samus greeted.

"Hey Samus," Pit greeted back, an arrow ready to fire from his bow.

"I can see retirement doesn't suit you," Samus retorted. "Play any golf?"

"I played eighteen, shot eighteen," he explained. "Just can't seem to miss."

Pit fired a large number of arrows at Samus. She managed to destroy all of them with just a few blasts.

"Well first time for everything," Samus joked.

"Made you look," Pit explained. Just then several dozen cars began to fall on top of Samus thanks to Zelda's magic. She did her best to fly out of the way but got crushed by one them, potentially breaking her left arm in the process.

"Multiple injuries detected," Friday, her A.I. explained.

"Yeah, I can feel them," Samus said, planning her next move.

Greninja glided through the building with his gel webbing to catch up to Falco. Falco fired his blaster at a beam that Greninja rested on but he avoided the attack altogether. He landed on a different beam, just then he sensed something behind him.

"Oh God!" He yelled out as he darted out of the way at the last second. The object was thrown by Snake, who then hid behind a pillar for cover. "Hey buddy, I think you lost this!"

Just then the object was sent flying back at Snake into the pillar and was sent flying back to the floor. Falco used the moment to kick Greninja in his back into the floor but Greninja used his gel webbing to get out of the way at the last moment. He got behind Falco and fired a water based attack into his jet pack. Falco crashed into a information kiosk into the ground. He got up but both his hands were hit with the gel webbing against a handrail. He was trapped. Greninja perched onto a metal beam.

"Are those wings carbonfiber?" Greninja asked.

"This stuff coming out of you?" Falco asked.

"The aerodynamic capabilities of that would suit well in a close quarters type fight," Greninja continued.

"I don't know if you've ever been in a fifth before but there is usually not this much talking," Falco explained, fed up with Greninja.

"Alright my bad," Greninja said. He glided into Falco but not before Snake intervened and absorbed some of the attack. The two crashed at the bottom of some stairs. Greninja used some gel webbing to pin the two to the ground.

"Look guys, I'd love to keep this up but I only got on job here today and I've got to impress Ms. Aran, so I'm sorry," Greninja explained ready to finish them off. Just then Falco's remote droid attached itself to Greninja and dragged him through the window and dropped him to the ground.

"What didn't you do that earlier?" Snake asked.

"I hate you….." Falco said in return, debating how they were going to get out of this.

Higgs decided to tackle Link head on but was kicked to the ground by him, and managed to break his second baton. Link did a flip kick into Lucario and sent him flying across the tarmac. Lucario managed to get up.

"Cap head up!" Alph instructed a he held up a mini truck and a circular device. "Throw it at this!"

Link tossed the small truck and Alph threw the device. The two items made contact and the truck became regular sized.

"Oh come on!" Higgs yelled out as the thing crashed into him and exploded into fire. Lucario and Bayonetta managed to get out of the way in time.

"Oh man, I thought it was a water truck," Alph apologized, not wanting to cause that much damage the two began to dart away. "Uh Sorry."

Samus landed amongst the rubble getting her teammates back up. Bayonetta struggled to get to her feet.

"Alright, now I'm pissed!" Higgs explained.

"Is this part of the plan?" Bayonetta asked as Samus helped her to her feet.

"Plan was to go easy of them, you want to switch it up?" Samus asked.

Pit and Zelda caught up to Link and Alpha.

"There's our ride!" Pit explained as he saw the jet in the hangar.

"Come on!" Link yelled out as Falco and Snake joined him. The six heroes ran for their lives to make it to the jet before anything could stop them. Just them a giant blue laser hit the ground in front of them, indicating that they were going no where. The laser in question belonged to Mega Man as he floated in the air.

"Captain Link!" the commanding voice of Mega Man declared as members of team Samus joined him. "I know what you believe what you are doing is right. But for the collective good, you must surrender now."

The two sides stood tall.

Team Samus, consisting of herself, best friend Anthony Higgs, the android Mega Man, the trained witch Bayonetta, the mysterious King Lucario and the young Greninja.

Team Link, consisting of his best friend and war buddy Snake, partner in crime Falco, the powerful Zelda, the sizeable Alpha and the crafty Pit.

Nothing would stop either side from seeing the other crumble before them. Countless battles they fought together, all leading to this one point. Nothing else mattered.

"What do you do Cap?" Falco asked.

"We fight!" Link ordered. Team Link began to march forward.

"This is gonna end well," Bayonetta remarked as Team Samus began to march forward as well. Marching began to turn into running for Team Link.

"They're not stopping!" Greninja remarked.

"Neither are we!" Samus ordered.

Samus, Mega Man and Higgs took to the air. Zelda used her magic to also take to the air and Falco used his wing suit to follow suit.

The two sides collided.

Samus threw a punch at Link's shield.

Lucario tackled Snake to the ground.

Higgs followed Falco through the air.

Bayonetta flipped Alpha around.

Greninja avoided Zelda's flying car trick.

Snake through a metallic punch into Lucario's nose, hearing something crack upon impact. He got back hop and tackled him back down.

Bayonetta and Pit were in close combat. Pit turning his bow and arrow into a dual ended weapon, pinning Bayonetta to the ground.

"We're still friends right?" Bayonetta asked.

"Depend on how hard you hit me," Pit replied with a smirk. Bayonetta freed herself and went in for a kick but Zelda used her magic to stop her and sent her flying.

"You're pulling your punches," Zelda remarked with a frown. Pit nodded in agreement.

Lucario and Snake had one another by the throat. Snake could feel Lucario's claws dig into his neck while Lucario could feel the steel grip of Snake's robot arm tightening his grip. Lucario went for some kicks to free himself.

"I didn't kill your father!" Snake explained.

"Where will you run!" Lucario shot back, not believing him. Lucario flipped Snake around and kicked him into some crates. Lucario stuck out his claws to kill Snake by the throat by Zelda caught him just before he could and sent him flying away.

Greninja rode his gel webbing into Link. Link tossed his shield and cut, sending Greninja into the ground. Luckily he landed on his feet and watched as Link's shield came back to him.

"That thing does not obey the laws of physics at all," Greninja explained.

"Look kid," Link began. "There's a lot going on here that you don't understand."

"Aran said you would say that," Greninja said. Greninja fired a gel webbing at him, only to have it blocked by his shield, he sued the opportunity to fire another at his legs, toppling him over and sending him Greninja's way. Greninja kicked Link right in the face sending him flying into a truck, his shield fell out of his hands.

"She also said to go for your legs," Greninja explained as he planed his next move. Link darted for his shield but Greninja caught both of his hands and held them back. Link was quite impressed with the strength coming from someone so young. Link used the gel webbing to his advantage and spun in the air and sent Greninja flying into soem crates.

Falco was being trailed by Higgs and Samus being fired at constantly.

"Pit can you give me a hand?" Falco asked over the radio.

"As soon as he's buckled in," Pit explained as he was watching Alph hold onto the tip of one of his arrows.

"Yeah, I'm ready!" Alph explained, terrified for what might happen next. "I'm ready arrow guy, let's go let's go!"

Pit lined up the shot and fired at Samus. The arrow separated into eight other arrows, all with homing properties. Samus had to destroy each and every one of them to not get hit. Alph jumped form his arrow unto Samus and quickly made it inside her amour to tear it apart from the inside.

Greninja fired a gel webbing at Link who managed to somehow catch it. He yanked on it and bashed his shield into Greninja's face. Greninja escaped on top of of the airplane hallway shoot to plan his next attack.

"Aran tell you anything else?" Link asked.

"That you're wrong," Greninja panted. "And that your think you're right. And that makes you dangerous."

Greninja swooped down and tackled into Link. Link dogged the attack and jumped kicked Greninja into the support that held the hallway up.

"Guess he has a point," Link remarked. He tossed his shield into the support beam and the hallway began to fall onto Greninja. Greninja was able to hold it up but barley. Link caught his shield and admired how strong this guy was.

"You got heart kid," Link remarked. "Where you from?"

"Kakarico," Greninja replied.

"Hyrule," Link replied with a smile.

Pit fired arrow after arrow at Samus, only for her to destroy each one before impact. She fired a few missiles at Pit it hoped to smoke him out of his cover. Just as she was about to fire a concussive blast her left hand blaster stopped working.

"Friday?" Samus asked confused.

"We have some weapon systems offline," she explained showing Samus a diagram of the weapon systems offline.

"We have what?" Samus demanded to know.

"Oh your gonna have to take this into the shop," the voice of Alph said from within Samus's armour.

"Who's speaking!?" Samus asked spooked out by the ordeal.

"Your conscience," Alph replied as he pulled out an important wire, shutting off a thruster on Samus's back. "We don't talk a lot these days."

"Applying fire suppression systems," Friday explained. From within a cloudy mist greeted Alph.

"Uh oh!" Alph yelped out as he began to dart for it trying to escape the armour. He came flying out into a portable staircase near an airplane.

Link met up with Snake behind some crates.

"We got to go!" Snake explained, realizing that this was a losing battle at this point for Team Link. "He's probably in Siberia by now."

"We gotta draw out the flyers," Link explained. "I'll take Mega Man you get to the jet."

"No! You get to the jet!" Falco explained from the radio flying away from Higgs. "Both of you!"

"The rest of us aren't geting out of hear," Falco explained as he just barley avoided a missile to the face. Pit fired a few arrows at Higgs but to no avail.

"I hate to admit it but we're not going to win this one," Pit explained. "Some of us with have to lose it for you to continue."

Link hated hearing the thought of his own team wanting to surrender for them to continue. But they were right, there was no way for them to get out together without a scratch.

"This isn't the real fight Link," Falco explained. Link looked over at Snake who was in agreement.

"Alright, what the plan Falco?" Link asked ready to make his move.

"First! Something big!" Falco explained as he was still being trailed by Higgs.

"I've got something kinda big," Alph explained as he got up and began to run. "But I can't hold it very long. On my signal, run like hell! Though I might tear myself in half."

"What?" Snake asked confused. "He's gonna tear himself in half?"

"Alph?" Link asked, just as confused.

"I do it all the time," Alph explained, he himself scared out of his mind for what might happen next. "I mean once… In a lab… and I passed out."

Alph jumped off the portable ladder onto Higgs's leg. He activated his wrist controller. He set the setting to times fifteen size. He shut his eyes, ready to flip the switch at to see what happened presses the switch. Suddenly, the once pikmin sized hero was now bigger than Princess Peach's castle itself. Alpha had become super sized. He grabbed onto Higgs who was surprised beyond belief to what he was staring at.

"Holy shit!" Greninja yelps out and what he was seeing.

"Oh yes!" Alph laughed out uncontrollably that he succeeded in became Giant Man.

"Ok, tiny dude is big now!" Higgs yelled out trying to free himself. The rest of Team Samus and Team Link looked in shock and wonder at what stood before them.

"I guess that's the signal," Link smirked, still bewildered as to what happened.

"Way to go tic tac!" Falco called out.

Samus looked up with just as much shock as everyone else.

"Give me back my Higgy," Samus said very robotically.

Falco kicked Samus right off his feet. Alph sent Higgs flying into a parked plane. Greninja was able to catch Higgs just before he crashed. Alph kicked a bus towards Lucario. Mega Man got in front of the bus and stopped it before it could hit anyone. Lucario took notice to see Link and Snake darting off.

Alph ripped off a wing of a parked plane to use as a weapon. Samus was busy chasing Falco but stopped when he nearly got hit by the wing of the plane that Alph just threw.

"Does anyone have any special abilities or shocking weapons they'd love to show off, because now would be an excellent time," Samus explained as she planed her attack. Samus went after Falco once more. Falco retracted his wings and fired his drone right at Samu's face. The thing made contact right into Samus's head, sending her flying. Lucario stepped up to Alph in hopes to take him on.

"You wanna get to them, you gotta go through me!" Alph proclaimed as he went for a kick against Lucario. Just then Higgs fired a volley of weapon fire at Alph but it only worked to piss him off. Greninja swung around Alph's head and used the boost from him to slam Alph in the head with a powerful kick. Alph was visibly hurt and began to fall backwards.

Pit began to engage Lucario is close combat. Arrow after arrow but nothing seemed to work. Two explosive arrows were fired by Lucario caught them and let them explode by his ears to no affect on him what so ever.

"We haven't met," Pit said as he converted his bow and arrow into a dual ended fighting stick. "I'm Pit."

"I don't care!" Lucario declared at the fighting got more intense.

Higgs tried using a sonic cannon or sorts to try and hurt Alph but to no avail. Alph threw a punch and knocked Higgs out of the air. Alph grabbed one of the movable hallways that connect to plan and began to swing it at him. Higgs fired every weapon his amour contained to destroy the thing and it worked. Alph stood there confused at to what happened. Just then Higgs spotted Link and Snake getting away but was interrupted by a flying car thrown by Zelda at him.

Greninja got on top of Alph's head trying to detract him.

"Get Off!" Alph said. Alph grabbed him and threw him into a plane. Mega Man hovered up to Alph and curled into a ball and slammed into his chest. Alph felt the impact as well as something crack within him. As he hovered back up he saw Link and Snake making a run for it.

Lucario broke free of Pit's hold and broke his weapon in two and kicked him to the ground. Mega Man phased through Alph to get to Link and Snake. Alph tried to grab but to no avail.

"Something just flew in me!" He yelped out.

Mega Man fired his main laser at a tower next to the hangar to prevent the two from reaching it. Zelda used her magic to catch it and prevent it from falling. The two kept running. Higgs flew near Zelda and fired his sonic cannon. The blast forced Zelda to release the building but Link and Snake managed to make it in. As the rubble settled they were greeted by Bayonetta.

"You're not gonna stop," Bayonetta said as she held up her gun to Link's head.

"You know I can't," Link said, ready to take her down in a moments notice.

"I'm gonna regret this," Bayonetta said. She fired her shock round at Lucario behind them. He managed to catch up to them Bayonetta stopped him in his tracks. "Go."

Link and Snake darted for the jet before anyone could stop them.

Back on the tarmac, Team Samus was trying to figure ou how to take down Giant Alph. Just then Greninja had an idea.

"Hey guys, you ever see that really old movie," Greninja began to explain as he attached himself to Alph. "Empire Strikes Back?"

"Jesus Samus, hold old is this guy?" Higgs asked.

"I don't know, I didn't carbon date him," Samus replied. "He's on the young side."

"You know that part where they are on the snow planet?" He began as he wrapped his gel webbing around Alph's legs. "And they are fighting that big walking thingy!"

"Maybe the kid's on to something!" Samus said as she chucked a car at Alph's kneecap.

"We gotta go high!" Higgs added.

Greninja began to wrap his gel webbing around Alph's legs, swinging and pulling at great power and speed. Alph began to tumble from Greninja's tactic. Higgs and Samus flew in a pushed Alph right in his giant face sending him crashing down on to whatever was left of the plane from before.

"Yes! That was awesome!" Greninja called out before being smacked by Alph's giant hand into some crates.

Alph activated the witch on his hand and shrunk down to normal human size. He removed his mask to catch his breath while he groaned in pain from both their combined attack and the power of his giant form.

"Does anyone have any orange slices," Alph asked.

Samus flew down to find Greninja's passed out on the ground. Her helmet formed into her amour.

"Kid you alright?" Samus asked as she tried to pick him up. Greninja started kicking and screaming from Samus's help. "Hey, calm down!"

"Oh, hey Samus, how'd I do," Greninja said as he caught his breath.

"You're done!" Samus proclaimed. Greninja looked in shock from that comment.

"What? No!" He argued. "I'm not done, I can still fight."

"No you're done, you back out there I am calling your aunt!" Samus threatened. Samus formed her helmet back up and flew away to catch up with Link and Snake, Higgs followed suit.

"Ok, I'm done," Greninja said as he collapsed on the tarmac.

Link and Snake got the jet flying and were blasting the remains of the rubble out of the way. They too off, Lucario managing to hold on to the alining gear for mere second before being forced to let go. He walked up to Bayonetta ready to kill her.

"I said I'd help you find him not catch him," Bayonetta said, clearly scared for whatever was to happen next. "There's a difference."

Mega Man flew down to Zelda to com fort her in her defeat.

"I'm sorry," Mega Man said trying to calm her down.

"Me too," Zelda replied.

"It's as I said, totally catastrophe," he added referencing what he said to her earlier.

Link began to increase speed on the jet. The radar showed two objects following him: Samus and Higgs. Beyond the two Falco followed, hoping to knock the two out of the sky.

"I got a badnit on my six," Higgs said ready to take action. Falco fired some concussive missiles to try and knock Higgs out of the sky but to no effect.

"Mega Man!" Higgs ordered. "Target his jet pack, turn him into a glider."

Mega Man took aim at Falco and shot his arm cannon into the sky. Falco heard the sound on the blast coming at him and rolled out of the way. The blast however wasn't stopping at hit Higgs's reactor that was located in the center on his chest on his amour. The result was instant power loss. Higgs was was falling to the ground. Samus heard the blast and looked behind her to see Higgs falling. Higgs was falling blind and the air pressure and acceleration began to affect his breathing. He felt dizzy and light head from the sensation.

"Higgs?" Samus asked as she turned around and darted towards him. Falco followed suit, he never imagined that dodging the attack would lead to Higgs getting hit. "HIGGS!"

"Samus I'm flying dead stick…." Higgs said just before he passed out.

The two weren't fast enough. Higgs hit the ground with another force to create a six foot crater around him. Samus landed seconds later, her helmet forming into her amour. She ripped off Higgs's face plate. She found him passed out with blood coming from his nose and ears. She toucher her hand on his chest.

"Read vitals!" Samus ordered Friday.

"Heartbeat detected," Friday declared. "Emergency medical is on it's way."

Falco landed seconds later only to see the damage had been done.

"I'm sorry," Falco said. Samus fired a concussive blast at his face, silencing him instantly. Samus looked off in the distance to see Link and Snake escaping. Mega Man caught up to see the damage his attack had caused.


End file.
